


Светлая сторона

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: - Хранитель Орла, - Талетас встал со своего места, приветствуя вошедшего. – рад тебя видеть.- Не называй меня так, - ответил Алексиос, опускаясь на свободный стул. – а то мне начинает казаться, будто я всего лишь приложение к Икару, – он кивнул в сторону заваленного бумагами рабочего стола. – А ты занят, как погляжу.- Да, - Алексиос выглядел… хорошо. Ему очень шёл этот спартанский доспех: покрытая сложной гравировкой кираса была начищена до зеркального блеска, а короткие рукава нижней рубашки немного заворачивались, не в силах скрыть мощные бицепсы. Взгляд против воли скользнул ниже, задерживаясь на новом шраме, не скрытом наручем. - Что привело тебя обратно на Серебряные Острова? – как можно более небрежно спросил Талетас, стараясь ничем не выдать охватившего его нетерпения.
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 9





	Светлая сторона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Linings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348921) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9664253

\- Хранитель Орла, - Талетас встал со своего места, приветствуя вошедшего. – рад тебя видеть.

\- Не называй меня так, - ответил Алексиос, опускаясь на свободный стул. – а то мне начинает казаться, будто я всего лишь приложение к Икару, – он кивнул в сторону заваленного бумагами рабочего стола. – А ты занят, как погляжу.

\- Да, - Алексиос выглядел… хорошо. Ему очень шёл этот спартанский доспех: покрытая сложной гравировкой кираса была начищена до зеркального блеска, а короткие рукава нижней рубашки немного заворачивались, не в силах скрыть мощные бицепсы. Взгляд против воли скользнул ниже, задерживаясь на новом шраме, не скрытом наручем. - Что привело тебя обратно на Серебряные Острова? – как можно более небрежно спросил Талетас, стараясь ничем не выдать охватившего его нетерпения. 

\- Многое, - уклончиво ответил Алексиос и медленно обвел взглядом комнату. – Что случилось с фортом?

\- Фортом? – растеряно переспросил Талетас, явно ожидавший совсем другого вопроса.

\- Я имею ввиду форт Мильтиад.

\- Он занят афинскими солдатами, - в этих словах не было необходимости, так как их штандарт был виден издалека.

\- Да… - Алексиос непонимающе нахмурил брови. – Но что произошло? Когда я уходил, вы с Кирой держали всё под контролем, разве нет?

Талетас до хруста сжал челюсти. Он с самого начала не хотел отпускать Алексиоса, и когда тот всё-таки ушел, он погрузился в затяжную хандру. Поначалу Кира пыталась подбодрить его, но после всего, что между ними было, её слова больше действовали на нервы, чем действительно утешали. К счастью, через какое-то время печаль сменилась гневом, переносить который было в разы проще. Алексиос, с непосредственностью полубога, коим он по слухам и являлся, играючи вмешивался в происходящие в мире события, меняя их исход по своему вкусу. Талетаса это безумно злило – хотя в глубине души он понимал, что причиной его негодования является самая обыкновенная обида.

\- Театр военных действий на…

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею ввиду, - перебил Алексиос. Его голос звенел от плохо скрываемого раздражения, - Почему ты не послал за мной? Я бы пришел.

Кира не раз предлагала ему так поступить, но Талетас был для этого слишком упрям, глупая обида продолжала причинять совсем недетские страдания и – вот чем всё закончилось. Хороший он генерал, нечего сказать. По его вине гибли люди, а он не мог найти в себе сил попросить своего любовника о помощи. 

Но, по крайней мере, ему хватало мужества признать собственные ошибки. - Выбранная мной стратегия оказалась неверной. - неохотно ответил Талетас. – Поэтому афиняне, воспользовавшись этой минутной слабостью, вновь захватили Серебряные Острова.

\- А как там Кира? Я зашел поздороваться с ней, а она едва не откусила мне голову, - спросил Алексиос. Он выглядел немного раздосадованным этим обстоятельством, и на один иррациональный момент Талетас почувствовал, как внутри всё сжалось от ревности. Хотя он точно знал, что Алексиос никогда не интересовался Кирой. И именно ему, Талетасу, доставалось всё его внимание – одурманивающий наркотик, зависимость к которому он в полной мере осознал только тогда, когда Адрестия отчалила от берега.

\- Она слишком тяжело переживает происходящее, - сказал Талетас. В последнее время он практически не разговаривал с Кирой, полностью поглощенный размышлениями о том, как свести жертвы из своих немногочисленных оставшихся в живых солдат к минимуму. 

\- Ваши люди деморализованы.

Талетас скрестил руки на груди. – Какая поразительная наблюдательность. 

Алексиос нахмурился еще сильнее. - Что с тобой происходит? - Прежде чем Талетас смог придумать остроумный ответ, Алексиос вскочил со своего места и, выдернув его из-за стола, впечатал в соседнюю стену. Стул с громким треском упал на мраморный пол. Талетас почувствовал, как его тело прошило острой дрожью возбуждения. Он знал, что Алексиос силен – он не раз видел, с какой легкостью тот карабкается по уступам, без использования какого-либо специального снаряжения. Но подхватить Талетаса в полном обмундировании, словно он весил не больше ребёнка – это действительно впечатляло. 

Талетас попытался отрешится от резко нахлынувшего вожделения и, решительно вывернувшись из хватки Алексиоса, жестом отослал привлеченного шумом стражника прочь. – Ты проделал столь долгий путь, чтобы читать мне нотации? - раздраженно спросил Талетас.

\- Я приплыл сюда, потому что соскучился по тебе, - огрызнулся Алексиос. Он снова прижал Талетаса к стене, и, наклонившись, впился в его губы жестким поцелуем. Короткие ногти Талетаса царапали рельефное украшение на кирасе Алексиоса, когда он со стоном пытался притиснуться ближе. Грубые пальцы зарылись в его волосы, пока Алексиос яростно вылизывал его рот, будто желая сожрать его целиком. Он рычал, как голодный волк, наконец добравшийся до своей законной добычи. У Талетаса подкашивались колени и сбивалось дыхание от такого безумного напора.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал. - тихо признался Талетас, когда Алексиос прекратил терзать его губы и переместился на шею, расцвечивая кожу яркими метками. Его действия только на первый взгляд могли показаться диким явлением первобытного собственничества: Алексиос, по всей видимости, прекрасно себя контролировал и выбирал места для новых засосов так, чтобы потом посторонний наблюдатель не смог их заметить. Проклятие, у него явно был талант сводить с ума, даже если это не являлось его целью. Видимо, не только боги способны лишать людей разума. - Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так.

Алексиос тихо хмыкнул на это откровение, широко лизнув его челюсть. – Боги, как же я хочу тебя.

\- Прямо здесь? – в самый разгар дня. В его кабинете.

\- А дверные замки на что?

\- Но… - Талетас не успел закончить фразу. Всё мысли разом испарились, стоило Алексиосу прикусить чувствительно местечко рядом с пульсом. В груди странно потеплело: значит он не забыл, что Талетасу это нравится. Что бы ни говорил Алексиос – он был настоящим спартанцем, безудержным, но не безрассудным что в битве, что в постели. - Тогда закрой дверь, - сдался Талетас.

Алексиос с готовностью подчинился. Вернувшись назад, он усадил Талетаса на стол, предварительно сдвинув лежащие на нём бумаги в сторону. Его пальцы забрались под подол туники, до синяков сжимая обнаженные бедра. Но Талетас решил не облегчать его задачу. Он, задыхаясь от собственной похоти, ещё раз поцеловал Алексиоса, судорожно цепляясь за ремни его доспеха. Тот с радостью ответил, попутно избавляя их обоих от нательного белья. Сплюнув на ладонь, Алексиос обхватил оба члена.

Синхронно застонав, они потёрлись друг о друга. Алексиос уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Талетаса и, жадно вдыхая его запах, с силой провел пальцами от основания до чувствительной головки. Это было прямо как в их первый раз, когда они, измученные и возбужденные после долгого спарринга, набросились друг на друга, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду. И так же, как в последний, когда Алексиос торопливо покидал его, и на полноценную близость времени отчаянно не хватало. Орёл и его Хранитель были очень похожи. Они оба были слишком необузданными и свободолюбивыми, чтобы долго оставаться на одном месте. И Талетас прекрасно понимал, что он желает того, кто никогда не будет ему принадлежать. Но понимать – не значит смирится. 

Алексиос подался бедрами вперед и тихо зарычал, ускоряя темп. Талетаса на долго не хватило: изогнувшись дугой, он, своим криком наверняка переполошив всю округу, бурно кончил, запачкав ласкающую его руку. Обессилено откинувшись на стол, он наблюдал за тем, как Алексиос, не отрывая от него похотливого взгляда, принялся демонстративно облизывать покрытые семенем пальцы. Талетас не удержался и, приподнявшись на локтях, проследил языком грязные костяшки пальцев, прежде чем втянуть Алексиоса в очередной голодный поцелуй.

\- Как насчет переместиться на кровать? – как только он отстранился, жарко выдохнул Алексиос.

\- Позже, - прохрипел Талетас несмотря на то, что искушение сказать «да» было слишком велико. Впрочем, ему всегда было тяжело отказывать Алексиосу, когда он так спрашивал. – Как ты любезно мне напомнил, я нахожусь в весьма неприятном положении. И… мне нужна твоя помощь

\- Видишь, как просто было это сказать, а? – торжествующая ухмылка быстро сползла с лица Алексиоса, когда он поймал на себе его хмурый взгляд. – Талетас. Я не собираюсь... стыдить тебя, как ты мог подумать. Если тебе впредь понадобится моя помощь – достаточно просто попросить. Но тебе придётся это сделать.

Семя, обильно покрывающее его бедра, начало остывать, возбуждение втеснилось резко нахлынувшим раздражением. Талетас сердито посмотрел на Алексиоса. – С чего бы это?

\- Потому что… - Алексиос легко поцеловал его в лоб, - я не хочу навязывать тебе свою помощь.

Талетас недоверчиво рассмеялся. - И это единственная причина? 

\- Не забывай, что я всё еще принадлежу к мистиосам, не привыкшим к благотворительности, - несмотря на нахальную улыбку, глаза Алексиоса оставались серьезными, - и нам не нравится, когда нас принимают как должное.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь принимал тебя как должное? - Алексиос был в странном настроении, которое он раньше замечал за Кирой: говорил одно, имея ввиду совсем другое. Но у Талетаса никогда не хватало терпения разгадывать подобные загадки. – Ответь мне.

\- А если бы я не приехал на Миконос? – проигнорировал его вопрос Алексиос. - Что тогда? Как долго бы вы продержались, не имея возможности ни отступить, ни прорвать блокаду?

\- Ни один настоящий спартанец не боится смерти, - сухо процедил Талетас. Алексиос лишь фыркнул на такое заявление и принялся сосредоточено поправлять их одежду. Когда дело было сделано, и он подошел к раскрытому окну, Талетас едва сдержался, чтобы не окликнуть его, требуя объяснений. Алексиос, словно почувствовав это, замер, но поняв, что звать его никто не собирается, быстро перелез через подоконник и был таков.

Талетас опустился на ближайший стул и провел рукой по лицу. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

***

Алексиос с безопасного расстояния наблюдал за хаосом, учиненным им в форте, и не сразу заметил, как на его плечо опустился Икар. Он рассеяно попытался погладить орла, но поспешно отдернул руку, когда Икар предостерегающе щелкнул клювом. – Ясно, ты у нас тоже не в настроении, - вздохнул Алексиос. Икар согласно заклекотал. – Как и все остальные.

Орел сильнее сжал когти захлопал крыльями, пытаясь удержать равновесие, когда Алексиос поднялся с каменистой земли. – Что я здесь делаю, Икар?

Икар вскинул голову и резко сорвался с его плеча, улетая прочь. Алексиос посмотрел ему в след, а затем развернулся и свистом подозвал Фобоса. К тому времени как он вернулся в город, уже стояла глубокая ночь, так что покрытый кровью и грязью доспех Алексиоса не привлек к себе излишнего внимания. Привязав Фобоса к низкому заборчику, Алексиос тенью проскочил на двор виллы, ставшей временным штабом спартанцев. Нужная ему комната располагалась на верхнем этаже, но добраться по стене, щедро украшенной лепниной, до окна – что может быть проще.

В столь поздний час все порядочные люди давно спали, и Талетас не был исключением. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком на разворошенной постели, одетый в одну лишь в набедренную повязку. Алексиос замер посреди комнаты, любуясь им. К знакомым шрамам прибавились новые, о происхождении которых он мог только догадываться. Стараясь не шуметь, Алексиос подошел ближе, но внезапно скрипнувшая половица выдала его. Талетас заворочался и сонно пробормотал: - Алексиос, это ты? 

\- Ожидал увидеть в своей спальне кого-то другого?

Талетас фыркнул и с зевком перевернулся на спину: - Убийцу, подосланного афинянами, например. Такое уже случалось со мной несколько раз. 

\- Встречаешь во всеоружии? - ухмыльнулся Алексиос, окидывая его тело многозначительным взглядом. Талетас покачал головой и приподнял край подушки, показывая спрятанный под ней кинжал.

\- Я сплю чутко, - Талетас жадно наблюдал за тем, как Алексиос постепенно разоблачается: снимает перевязь с клинком, расстегивает кирасу и наголенники. - Как всё прошло?

\- Я жив, а другие люди мертвы, - с озорной улыбкой отозвался Алексиос; сердитый взгляд Талетаса явно не произвел на него должного впечатления. - Полемарк и его капитаны позаботились, чтобы их запасы сгорели дотла. Завтра я планирую захватить несколько кораблей или разбить пару тройку их лагерей. Совсем скоро подкрепления смогут прийти к вам на помощь.

\- Армия из одного человека, - задумчиво проронил Талетас. Он не выглядел довольным. – Ты просто бог.

\- Я не против того, чтобы мне поклонялись, - сказал Алексиос, садясь на кровать в одной лишь набедренной повязке. Его игривая улыбка исчезла, когда Талетас уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом. - А теперь-то что я сделал?

\- У тебя особый талант к войне.

\- Почти такой же, как и у вас, спартанцев? 

Талетас отвернулся к окну. Из-за низких облаков не было видно луны; свежий морской бриз доносил неприятный запах вяленой рыбы и помоев. – Ты говоришь так, будто сам не являешься спартанцем.

\- А разве это так? - искренне удивился Алексиос. - У меня ведь нет гражданства.

\- Тебе не составит труда получить его. Ты потомок царя Леонида и носишь его копье.

\- Сломанное копье, - поправил Алексиос. Его голос дорожал от едва сдерживаемого смеха. – Кстати, встречал я в Локрисе одного кузнеца, называвшего копьём свой…

\- Алексиос. Имей некоторое уважение. Ты говоришь о священной реликвии.

\- Я? - невинно вскинул брови Алексиос и, не выдержав, громко расхохотался над тем, с каким апломбом была произнесена эта фраза. - Боги, неужели все люди так серьезно относятся к подобным вещам? Я просто обладаю оружием какого-то покойника, вот и всё. А почтение к спартанскому наследию, вероятно, исчезло в тот момент, когда меня скинули со скалы. 

Алексиос говорил это так спокойно, будто это произошло вообще не с ним, что будь на месте Талетаса кто-то другой, то он бы точно не заметил болезненной усмешки в его нарочито беззаботном голосе.

\- Мне жаль, что это с тобой случилось, - наконец осторожно сказал Талетас.

Алексиос фыркнул. - Брось. На месте Николаоса ты бы поступил точно так же. Одним словом - спартанцы. Так. Это точно тот разговор, который должны вести два полуголых мужчины, лежащие в одной постели?

\- Скорее всего, нет, - Талетас понимал, что если он сейчас позволит Алексиосу сменить тему, то ему, наверное, больше не представится лучшей возможности задать беспокоящий его вопрос. – Ты привык к этому. К работе, которую ты выполняешь. Для разных заказчиков.

\- Полагаю, что так, - Алексиос явно не понимал, к чему он клонит.

\- Ты работал на Афины?

Алексиос выпрямился. Теперь он всё понял. - Я мистиос и работаю на того, кто мне платит. И, думаю, на моём месте ты бы тоже не был верен стране, по законам которой тебя умертвили в младенчестве. Хотя, - Алексиос неприятно улыбнулся, - с тобой ведь случалось что-то похожее, да? Я слышал истории о том, что в Спарте стравливают детей с волками. И бросают на произвол судьбы, если они не могут постоять за себя должным образом.

\- Ты прав, детство у меня было не самое беззаботное. Я не вполне одобряю подобные… методы, хотя признаю их действенность. Но речь не об этом. – Талетас устало потер виски. – Я понимаю твоё стремление работать за деньги. Ты живой человек и нуждаешься в еде, одежде и других подобных вещах. Более того, тебе нужно содержать свой корабль. Я просто хотел сказать, что ты мог бы стать кем-то большим, чем мистиос.

\- Например, генералом? - насмешливо поинтересовался Алексиос. - Как мой патер, так называемый Волк из Спарты?

\- Он великий человек… - уверено начал Талетас, но Алексиос не дал ему договорить.

\- Давший разрешение убить свою маленькую дочь. Какое достойное деяние. - не смотря на обманчивую мягкость, его голос буквально сочился ядом. - И если быть таким, как он, значит быть великим человеком, то мне это даром не нужно. – с этими словами Алексиос поднялся с кровати.

Талетас поспешно схватил его за локоть, притягивая обратно к себе. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Поверь мне, это сделать не так-то просто, - серьёзно ответил Алексиос. - Признаю, на моей совести много поступков, коими я не горжусь. Но работа в Афинах к ним не относится. Я работал на Перикла, Клеона, афинских генералов, шпионов и фермеров. Некоторые из их заданий мне понравились, некоторые - нет. За одни я брал деньги, за другие отказывался от оплаты. Такой вот я.

\- Ты такой, какой есть, - легко согласился Талетас и поцеловал Алексиоса, прерывая поток ненужных слов. Это оказалось даже проще, чем он предполагал. Алексиос неохотно приоткрыл губы и позволил чужому языку скользнуть в свой рот. Но Талетас не долго наслаждался своей инициативой: наконец расслабившись, Алексиос толкнул его на кровать, попутно раздвигая коленом сильные ноги. 

У Талетаса голова шла кругом от всего происходящего. Он нетерпеливо дернул набедренную повязку, пытаясь стащить её с Алексиоса, который, в свою очередь, раздевал его. Когда последние предметы одежды были скинуты на пол, Алексиос сильнее навалился на него и, плюнув на ладонь, сжал их члены вместе. Эта нехитрая ласка выбила весь воздух из груди Талетаса, и он, мазнув губами по уху Алексиоса, грубо сказал: - Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня.

\- Ты уверен? – Алексиос не спешил воспользоваться столь щедрым предложением; они занимались этим и раньше, но тогда у них было в запасе несколько дней на неспешную подготовку.

\- Когда я говорил, что скучал по тебе, я имел ввиду и это, - подобное откровение далось Талетасу нелегко, и он, не желая видеть самодовольное лицо Алексиоса, перевел взгляд на потолок, в тайне радуясь, что темнота не дает разглядеть его пунцовые щеки. Алексиос радостно осклабился и, проведя рукой по скользкой от масла ложбинке меж ягодиц, приставил палец к уже растянутому отверстию. 

\- Ого, генерал, - промурлыкал Алексиос, - какой приятный сюрприз. - проклятие, он сейчас кончит. Алексиос судорожно вздохнул и быстро коснулся губ Талетаса своими, пытаясь этим поцелуем выразить все свои эмоции.

Талетас засмеялся и несильно ударил его кулаком в плечо. Смущение как ветром сдуло. - Тебе лучше поторопиться, пока я не передумал. 

\- Как пожелаешь, - Алексиос игриво облизнулся и начал медленно входить в него; Талетас впился зубами в запястье, силясь заглушить громкий стон. Он недовольно зарычал, когда Алексиос перехватил его руки и завел их ему за голову. – Даже не думай, - прошептал он, не обращая никакого внимания на возмущения Талетаса. - Я хочу слышать тебя.

\- Эта комната… вряд ли… - попытался вразумить его Талетас, но тут Алексиос толкнулся глубже, задевая чувствительную точку. - О Боги, Боги, не останавливайся!

\- Пусть другие завидуют тому, как тебе сейчас хорошо, - Алексиос подмигнул ему, на что Талетас только закатил глаза, но ноги, покоящиеся на его талии, не убрал. 

\- Это всё твое неуёмное тщесл… - конец фразы потонул в громком стоне.

\- Само собой, - Алексиос вошел до упора и замер, пытаясь отдышаться.

Талетас был горячим и почти до боли узким. Он загнанно дышал, вцепившись зубами в уголок подушки. Очень красиво. Алексиос склонился и прошелся смазанными поцелуями по его челюсти, щекам, изящной шее и многочисленным шрамам. Отпустив руки Талетаса, он дразняще провел большим пальцем по уздечке члена и прижался губами к его плечу, пытаясь таким образом заглушить срывающиеся с губ слова любви и обещания, которые он никогда не сможет сдержать. 

Как же ему хотелось перестать сдерживаться и хорошенько отодрать Талетаса, пока он полностью находится в его власти. Но это было бы слишком просто, а Алексиос никогда не искал легких путей. Поэтому он впился пальцами в его бёдра и начал ритмично вбиваться в распростертое под ним тело. Талетас напрочь позабыл о своем первоначальном намерении быть тихим и теперь отзывался громким стоном на каждое движение; невыносимо сладко сжимался, приближая Алексиоса к развязке. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Талетас, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Казалось, что весь мир сузился до них двоих. - Алексиос, Боги, Алексиос. Я так тебя люблю! - Алексиос постарался запечатлеть этот момент в памяти: как Талетас вздрагивает всем телом и заполошно просит его кончить внутрь; как, достигнув пика, кусает его плечо, пытаясь сдержать крик удовольствия. 

Сполна насытившись друг другом, они обессилено повалились на смятые простыни. Алексиос задумчиво погладил руку Талетаса, пока тот кончиками пальцев очерчивал линии странного рубца на его бедре. - Бой на арене, - ответил на несозвучный вопрос Алексиос, кивнув на шрам. – Меня толкнули на раскаленную решетку. Не самый приятный опыт, должен сказать.

\- Какая арена? Где?

\- Пефка.

\- Та самая, что в пиратской бухте? Где ты одновременно сражаешься с десятком людей в наполненной смертельными ловушками камере? - недоверчиво протянул Талетас. 

\- Эх, это было не так сложно, как кажется. Мне сообщили, что на арене сражались два культиста, и таким образом я решил привлечь их внимание.

Пальцы соскользнули с его бедра. - Уничтожение культа. Это то, что движет тобой сейчас. Смысл твоего существования.

\- На данный момент это моя главная цель, но не больше. Месть не стоит того, чтобы жить. Я просто хочу защитить тех, кого люблю. У них моя сестра, и длинны их рук вполне хватит для того, чтобы добраться для всех, кем я дорожу. - Алексиос недвусмысленно провел пальцами по горлу Талетаса. – Даже до тебя.

Талетас смягчился. – Правосудие, месть… Тебе не позавидуешь. Но я просто хотел каким-нибудь образом убедить тебя не работать на моих врагов. 

\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - нарочито обижено произнес Алексиос, впрочем, так ничего и не обещая. А Талетас и не настаивал. Вместо этого он притянул Алексиоса к себе, его дыхание замедлилось.

***

Алексиос нашел его на крепостной стене, откуда он с крайне равнодушным видом наблюдал за морем.

\- Теперь я понимаю, как тебе удается так незаметно пробираться в форт. Ты двигаешься, словно тень. - произнёс Талетас, не оборачиваясь.

\- Добраться до их лидера было также легко, - Алексиос одним плавным движением скользнул ему за спину и прижал к себе, - как и до тебя. – он звонко поцеловал Талетаса в ухо и засмеялся, когда тот ужом вывернулся из его хватки. - Что афиняне, что спартанцы - ваши патрули предсказуемы, а стражники - жуткие разгильдяи.

Удручающая ситуация. Талетас мысленно сделал пометку заняться этим вопросом позже. - Спасибо, - сказал он, прежде чем всё бы закончилось очередным спором, - за твою помощь.

\- Не стоит благодарности. – с довольной ухмылкой отозвался Алексиос. - Кажется, я нашел себе новое развлечение. В следующий раз постараюсь снова заглянуть к ним на огонек.

\- Ты уже уезжаешь? – он знал, что Алексиос не может долго оставаться с ним, но то, что его отъезд наступит так скоро, стало неприятной неожиданностью.

\- Я должен, - просто сказал Алексиос и сжал плечо отвернувшегося Талетаса, взгляд которого был по-прежнему устремлен в сторону моря. – Всё точно в порядке? 

Талетас накрыл его пальцы своими: – Куда ты теперь?

\- Я хочу проверить правдивость слухов об одном культисте, - Алексиос намеренно избегал точных формулировок, когда речь заходила об его охоте. – А потом посмотрим. Мама хочет, чтобы я кое-что для неё сделал.

\- Вот бы когда-нибудь с ней встретится, - Талетас слишком поздно осознал, что сказал это вслух. 

Алексиос тепло улыбнулся. – Я хочу представить тебя ей. И всем остальным. – по его лицу пробежала тень неуверенности, - То есть всем, кроме моего младшего брата. Он тот ещё осел.

\- У тебя есть младший брат? – до сих пор он рассказывал Талетасу только о сестре.

\- Стентор ... ты слышал о нём?

Конечно, приемный сын Волка из Спарты. – Кто не знает генерала Стентора?

\- Если хочешь знать, ты – мой самый любимый генерал, - Алексиос потянулся к Талетасу и лишь улыбнулся, когда он увернулся от его поцелуя.

\- Я слышал, он хочет отомстить тебе за убийство Николаоса.

\- А, ты про это. Нет, отец всё ещё жив. Или, если нет, то я здесь не причём, - снова расплывчато сказал Алексиос.

\- У тебя самая сложная семья в мире, - вздохнул Талетас. В этот раз, когда Алексиос наклонился к нему, он позволил ему быстро чмокнуть себя в губы. 

***

\- Я думал, что Дочери Артемиды не подчиняются мужчинам, - смутился Талетас, подливая вино Алексиосу. Они расположились на крыше виллы, откуда открывался чудесный вид на близлежащие окрестности. 

Алексиос сжал пальцами переносицу. - Боги, даже не напоминай. Это длинная история. Я тогда собирался драться с Горгоной…

\- Зачем?

\- Это длинная история, как я уже сказал, и оказалось, что артефакт для открытия её храма защищают Дочери Артемиды. До этого я убивал странных зверей и…

\- Что?

\- Не перебивай меня. Жительницы деревни, разумеется, были враждебно настроены. Но мне удалось поговорить с их предводительницей. Она объяснила, что я, убив тех животных, оспорил её право на лидерство. У нас завязался небольшой диалог, в ходе которого я ей намекнул, что вообще-то являюсь мужчиной, но она только сказала, мол пути Артемиды неисповедимы, - Алексиос пожал плечами, - а кто я такой, чтобы противится воле богов?

\- И с каких таких пор ты стал таким набожным?

\- С тех самых, когда меня, в случае отказа от поединка, нашпиговали бы стрелами, как подушечку для иголок. – сказал Алексиос, - Тем более, я не из тех, кто отступает от боя, - он улыбнулся Талетасу; тот правильно понял его намёк и, едва заметно покраснев, отвел взгляд в сторону. – После всего случившегося, группа охотниц высказала желание присоединится к команде моего корабля. А я был не против, тем более Кассандре с ними спокойнее, да и матери они нравятся.

Талетас поморщился. При мыслях о Кассандре по его спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Несмотря на внешнее сходство, она очень сильно отличалась от своего брата. Что-то в ее свирепом взгляде и голодной усмешке напоминало Талетасу о безумной львице. 

– Не думаю, что я бы понравился твоим родным.

\- Не бери в голову. Ещё не родился человек, способный понравиться Кассандре. Стентор - задница, но это я уже говорил, патер зациклен на идее о превосходстве спартанцев, а мама странно одержима мыслью о продолжении рода. - Алексиос закатил глаза. – Надеюсь, это пройдет.

\- Непростая у тебя семья, - покачал головой Талетас.

\- И ты можешь стать её частью, если, конечно, захочешь, - тихо предложил Алексиос.

\- Алексиос… - губы Талетаса сами собой расплылись в предвкушающей улыбке, когда Алексиос склонился над ним. 

\- Из всех людей мира тебя угораздило выбрать его? – раздался недовольный голос откуда-то снизу. – У той девицы, Киры, в отличие от этого, хотя бы мордашка симпатичная. 

Алексиос замер и раздраженно закатил глаза: – Кассандра.

Кассандра поднялась на крышу и, шагнув вперед, бесцеремонно выхватила чашу из рук Алексиоса. Придирчиво понюхав вино, а затем одним глотком осушив его, она утерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. Талетас заставил себя подняться на ноги. В сверкающих на ярком солнце доспехах, с тонким клинком на поясе и зверским выражением лица – Кассандра выглядела как земное воплощение Афины. И эта богиня войны с нетерпением ожидала следующую жертву. Она с вызовом посмотрела на него: - Ты хорош в бою?

\- Не так, как твой брат, - честно ответил Талетас.

\- Жаль. Тогда ты точно не справишься со мной. - Кассандра подошла к стене здания и оглянулась. - На этом скучном островке остались достойные противники?

\- Стентор? – нетерпеливо предположил Алексиос.

\- Я уже столкнула его в один из этих бассейнов. Надеюсь, он утонул. – Кассандра скучающе зевнула, почесывая челюсть. – Хотя ещё остался патер, так ведь?

Алексиос опасно прищурился, и Талетас поспешно сказал: - Если ты хочешь драки, я дам её тебе. Ни один спартанец не отступает от боя.

Кассандра окинула его задумчивым взглядом: – Я даже в этом не сомневаюсь. Но, думаю, от тебя будет больше пользы, если ты пару раз трахнешь моего брата. Быть может, он после этого подобреет и даже передаст мне командование над кораблем. – последние её слова явно были обращены к Алексиосу, - Теперь моя очередь.

\- Мы обсудим это утром, - отрезал Алексиос. – И даже не вздумай драться с патером.

\- Расслабься, - ухмыльнулась Кассандра, подходя к самому краю. В её глазах плясали искорки веселья. - Я не собираюсь его убивать. Разве что немного покалечить. Совсем чуть-чуть. – и она, с необычайной легкостью соскочив с крыши, затерялась в густой зелени палисадника.

Алексиос тяжело вздохнул, и Талетас без лишних слов наполнил его чашу. - Если тебе нужно идти за ней, я не стану тебя задерживать. 

\- Нет. Только не сегодня. – он сделал небольшой глоток и вместе с поцелуем влил вино в рот Талетаса. Прежде чем отстраниться, Алексиос медленно слизал сладкие капли с его губ. – Этой ночью я весь твой.

\- Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь, - прошептал Талетас, притягивая Алексиоса обратно. Пока ему этого достаточно.


End file.
